


Just One More

by bloopitzclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopitzclexa/pseuds/bloopitzclexa
Summary: Lexa knew that Clarke was right, she should leave soon because the blockade would be up soon but she just wanted one more moment with her. Just one more.





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> A little two part drabble that takes place after Clarke enters Lexa's room to say good-bye and they do the do. A little fluffy, a little angsty. A little sexy time, not really. I was going to keep this as a one shot but ended up writing more. The first part is shorter than I thought it would be, but the second part is in the works! 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy and let me know what you think!

_ “When do you leave?”  _

 

_ “Now. I’m sorry.”  _

 

_ “Don’t be. You have to go, they’re your people. That’s why I -. That’s why you’re you.”  _

 

_ “Maybe someday, we’ll owe nothing more to our people.”  _

 

_ “I hope so.”  _

 

_ “Can we talk about something else?” _

 

_ “We don’t have to talk at all.”  _

 

Her finger drew a trail from the wide span of her shoulders all the way down to where her spine and tailbone met. Goosebumps followed closely behind and her green eyes flickered with desire when she saw the blonde visibly shiver from her touch. 

 

The way her skin felt under her hands was a soft paradise, something that she was sure she would miss with everything in her. Her fingers lightly tickled back up and traced over the scar that sat on the left side of her shoulder blades. She felt a slight pang in her heart as she was reminded of the three months that Clarke had spent out there - alone - fighting for survival and fighting her demons. She had apologized, for turning her into a monster, turning her into something that she was so deeply ashamed of, but it didn’t feel like enough. Lexa wanted to do more to calm her fears and combat her demons, but she knew it was something that Clarke had to battle on her own. But it didn’t mean that Lexa would stop trying to help her. She would stay by her side and never leave her alone again. Only death could tear her away from the sky girl, but she predicted that even in death, her spirit would still find a way to protect her. 

 

“I should leave soon.” 

 

The four words brought more dread to her heart more than anything and she was helpless to stop what had to be done. Her fingers halted their movements on her back and instead slid their way over the curve of her hips and onto the expanse of her smooth stomach. She scooted herself closer so that the gap between them was diminished and placed soft kisses on her shoulder. If she could give a kiss for each day that she would be away from her...well, she didn’t think there would ever be enough. 

 

She felt her sigh beneath her kisses and her fingers interlaced with hers softly over her stomach. Lexa moved her kisses to the crook of her neck, planning a trail all the way up to behind her ear. She knew that Clarke was right, she should leave soon because the blockade would be up soon but she just wanted one more moment with her. Just one more. 

 

So Lexa kept silent as she heard her sighs turn into heavy breathing and her body start to fidget with a new arousal. The scent of her fragrant hair dizzies her senses and she tries to make sure that she would remember the scent when she was gone. 

 

For a moment, Clarke fought to prevent Lexa’s fingers from trailing further down south, knowing that they shouldn’t be doing this because time was running out and it would only make it that much harder to leave the longer they stayed like this. But it was only a few fleeting moments and Clarke easily gave into her silent demand to let her have one more. Just one more. 

 

Lexa expertly slipped one leg between Clarke’s and hooked onto her ankle so that she could pull it back ever so slightly to widen her legs. In this new exposed position, Clarke was vulnerable to everything that Lexa wished to do. She gave in without protest because she needed it as much as Lexa did and they didn’t know how long it would be until the next time they saw each other. That dreaded fact caused Clarke to turn her head so that she could capture her soft lips in a lustful kiss. 

 

Lexa responded eagerly, motivated to fill Clarke’s wants and desires. She tasted stars on her tongue and savored the way her lips fit against hers perfectly. She was sure that her lips were molded just for her to touch and cherish. The warmth of her tongue and delicateness of her lips, sent her into a haze, one that she didn’t want to escape. Clarke stole the breath from her lips and she would have gladly given her more if it meant that she could stay. She was enraptured with the girl who fell from the sky and knew that she could spend forever loving her and not grow tired of it.

 

The sharp bite to her lip motivates her to continue orchestrating soft moans from her. She caresses her like fragile glass and kisses her like its her last. 

 

And it would go for a few minutes more, teasing, caressing, nipping, and kissing until Clarke would break underneath Lexa’s skillful hands, a delicious wave of pleasure reaching every nerve of her body. Her body would arch back into Lexa’s front and the brunette would suck a bruise into the top of her shoulder, just to make sure everyone knew who she belonged to. 

 

Then when all was said and done, Clarke’s body would succumb to another round of exhaustion, mumbling incoherently about how she should leave, but never move a limb to do so. Lexa would listen to her mumbles but do nothing to urge her out because she herself wanted to be selfish for just one moment more. Just one more. 


	2. PART II

 

The next time Clarke awakes, she finds that she’s in bed alone. The sun had just finished setting and the panic that arose was more than enough to have her shooting upright in bed. 

 

“Shit shit shit…” She swears as she scrambles her body out of the bed and searches for her clothes. She finds her blue shirt hanging over the couch and grabs it before haphazardly slipping it on. She finds her underwear and pants underneath the bed, unaware of the new presence in the room as she bends down to grab it. 

 

“Clarke.” Lexa clears her throat and Clarke quickly scrambles up on her feet with her pants in hand. 

 

Her breath hitches for a moment at the sight of Lexa wrapped up in a towel and a smaller towel in her hand, to dry her wet hair. Her brown curls are swept to one side and the scent of pines permeates into the air. Clarke sees a droplet of water slide from the hollow of her neck down to her chest where it disappears behind the towel. It doesn’t escape her that Lexa had gone to take a bath while she was sleeping but she was jealous that  _ she _ wasn’t the one running the sponge over her body.

 

When she snaps out of her gazing, she finds a small smirk and gleaming green eyes waiting for her. 

 

“I was looking for my pants.” She gestures toward the  black clothing in question and shrugs. 

 

“I can see that.” The smirk never leaves her lips as her eyes drop down to her curvy thighs and naked hips. Lexa licks her lips briefly, as if remembering the  _ taste _ , and is suddenly bombarded with the memory of what they were doing just a few hours before when Clarke first walked into the room. The sight of her naked bottom bending over to pick up her pants wasn’t doing much to quell the raging desire in her mind either.  She forces her gaze back up to Clarke’s face, knowing that such thoughts couldn’t be afforded right now. 

 

But what she finds when she meets her eyes takes her by surprise. The innocence that was once held there was gone and replaced with a darker, lustful look. Clarke takes a few steps forward and Lexa’s heart rate increases just a little bit faster. Lexa knows the look in her eyes and dares to protest against it. 

 

“Clarke.” She says in a soft warning tone and finds her own feet are retreating back as well. They can’t do this again, time was  _ really _ running out and Clarke needed to get to the safety of Arkadia before people found out she was still in Polis. There was a kill order out for the Skaikru and she’d be damned if she let anything happen to Clarke. She hated that she had to do it, but this was necessary. A temporary fix until Clarke could find a permanent solution to unite her people. They both knew this and they both, albeit begrudgingly, accepted the terms of the arrangement. 

 

“You don’t make leaving very easy.” Clarke says as she advances more and more towards her goal. Logic has exited her mind and all she can think about was running her hands and mouth all over Lexa’s body once again. There was a slight disappointment in the depths of her mind that Lexa had washed all evidence of their consummation off of her body during her bath. This disappointment grows stronger when she traps Lexa’s body against the window sill across the bed. Lexa was no longer covered in her kisses and bites, any and all traces of her hands touching her skin were washed away with soap and water. This thought becomes maddening and all she can think about is littering her body in more kisses and caresses again. Time be damned. 

 

“Clarke, we can’t.” Lexa replies meekly. The towel she had in her hand was dropped during their little dance and her hands were now busy playing with the hem of Clarke’s shirt. The only thing separating their bodies from coming together was the towel wrapped around Lexa’s form and the shirt covering Clarke’s upper body. A small problem, that could be rectified way too easily. 

 

Clarke reaches up with her hand and softly traces the jawline that she had become so familiar with in the hours before. She follows her finger with a kiss to her jaw and then her fingers slide down the curve of her neck. She places a kiss there as well. 

 

No visible marks were left on her neck and she was slightly disappointed by that fact. She was sure, if she were to look at her own neck and body in the mirror, she would find herself littered in Lexa’s bite marks. She didn’t mind the marks because it would be the only memory that she could take with her when she left the room. She could dream of her soft pink lips and her sparkling green eyes. She could dream of her soft brown hair and how they splayed out onto the pillow when she had her pinned down to the bed. She could dream of her warm arms wrapped around her torso, providing the comfort and safety she so desperately desired. She could dream of that wonderful  _ smile _ , the one that was too often hidden from the world but only showed to her.

 

She could dream of all these things and it wouldn’t hold a candle to the real girl in front of her. She could damn well try, but she knew it would be doomed from the start.

 

And somehow, by thinking of all the things she would be missing a new urge to satiate her appetite arose once more. To make sure she had every curve of her lip and every contour of her body memorized. She needed to make sure that Lexa knew that leaving her would be like leaving a piece of herself behind. She needed her to know that love was not weakness and that it would be the very thing that would save them both. She needed Lexa to know that someone cared about her. That someone loved her. 

 

She could spend forever trying to convince Lexa of this, but the only time she had was the present. The now. And she intended to make use of it just one more time.

 

Clarke dove into the crook of her neck and placed warm open kisses to her neck. Her tongue brushed over her pulse point and Lexa moaned out in response. She tugged on her shirt not sure whether she wanted Clarke to take it off or to remind her that she had to leave very soon. 

 

Clarke moved her hand behind  Lexa’s neck to pull her closer and to provide more leverage to assault her with more kisses. Lexa’s breath grew more ragged the more Clarke nipped and tugged at her skin. And before Clarke could switch to the other side of her neck, Lexa tugged gently on her head and crashed their lips together. 

 

Lexa wasted no time in claiming her bottom lip between her teeth, nipping and sucking gently. Clarke responded with small hum, clearly approving her actions. 

 

But the sensation was cut short abruptly. 

 

“Wait, wait. Clarke. We can’t. The sun is down and dawn is approaching. We have to get you out of Polis.” 

 

“Lexa…” Her tone is full of desire, no trace of reservations in sight. She places a kiss to her cheek, then to her jawline, then hovers dangerously over her pulse point again. 

 

The hot breath on her is poisonous and it makes her delirious but Lexa tries her hardest to push her lust aside and welcome the logic of their situation. But she becomes so focused on trying to keep herself together that she doesn’t notice Clarke untucking her towel before it’s too late. 

 

The cold air kisses her skin and she shivers from the temperature change. Clarke quickly rectifies the situation by wrapping her arms around her frame, enclosing her in a small embrace. Her fingers splay over her lower back as she draws them closer so that there bodies are practically molded together. 

 

Lexa swallows hard as her hands come up to rest on Clarke’s shoulders. Clarke keeps her head buried into the nook of her shoulder, contently breathing in her scent. When she stops shivering, Clarke finds her words and whispers into her ear, “ _ I need you.” _

 

Lexa’s breath hitches in her throat and she can’t find the will to deny her lover’s request. She doesn’t  _ want  _ to deny her anything because they’ve been playing this dance for too long - longing for each other and hurting each other  - that it was too exhausting to deny her feelings any longer. 

 

And it’s with this thought that Lexa nods her head, gently tugs Clarke back to look at her and whisper, “Just one more.” 

 

Lexa tugs on the hem of her shirt and lifts it up to remove the offending article of clothing before pushing the blonde towards the bed. She’s about to push her down to the bed but Clarke switches their positions so that Lexa ends up being the one on her back and Clarke is laying a trail of hot, wet kisses from her collarbone all the way down to her defined hip bones. 

 

“Just one more.” Clarke repeats before she dives into the apex of Lexa’s thighs. 

 

Lexa buries her fingers into blonde hair, a melodical moan escaping her lips, and repeats the same mantra in her head since it started:  _ just one more. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's all I had planned out for this little short story. Whether or not they depart and say goodbye and *that* episode happens or spend forever in the bedroom hiding away from Titus and the rest of Polis is up to you. :D I just had this idea in my head that I couldn't quite get rid of so I decided to write it out. I like the idea of them struggling to leave each other and having an internal battle of what they wanted versus what they needed to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing it. Until next time! :D


End file.
